All Men Want Revenge
by TheAmazingJulio
Summary: The men that kidnapped Logan and went to jail had friends, and the friends want revenge. Sequel to All Men Want Money. Rogan. R
1. Chapter 1

All Men Want Revenge 

**Chapter 1:Coffee for babies**

A/n: this is the sequel to All Men Want Money, so If you wish to read this one, you should probably read the other one first. So enjoy you're reading! (If you don't remember, Laia is pronounced Lay-a.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

--------

"A Woman without a man is like a fish without a bicycle." –Gloria Steinem

-------

A horrible screeching sound, which might possibly be emanating from the mouth of something human, came out of the nursery in the Huntzberger house. "Logan!" Rory called, "The babies are awake!"

"On it!"

Rory smiled at Paris who was currently seated on the couch next to Rory. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Paris said. Logan entered the room with a wailing baby on each arm. He handed Rory Lorelai Elizabeth, dressed in a small green jumper and white leggings. He sat down with Lucas Andrew, blue overalls and a purple T-shirt, and started shaking him to calm him down a bit. Rory grabbed a bottle off the table next to her and began to feed Laia. The baby soon calmed down.

"Is that… coffee?" Paris asked suspiciously, looking at the contents of the bottle.

"No." Rory answered quickly, hiding it behind her back.

"Ace, how many times have I told you _not_ to feed the babies coffee?"

"They like it! They stop crying! Look, Laia is asleep."

"They are going to be four feet tall at the age of 23!"

"So?" Rory looked at Logan.

"I can't win this fight, can I?"

"Nope!" Rory smiled, and continued to rock Laia.

Oo0O0oO

"Hello?" Lorelai chimed as she answered her ringing cell phone.

"_hey, Lorelai._" Came the solemn tone of Logan.

"Hey, Logan. What's up?" Lorelai's heels clicked as she walked around the Dragonfly Inn, taking care of odds and ends.

"_Have you seen Rory?_"

"No," Lorelai wondered what this was about, "Sorry, not since last weekend."

"_Okay, I'll ask around_."

"Where is she supposed to be?" Lorelai stopped what she was doing to listen to Logan.

"_She took the kids to have lunch with Lane._" He took a deep breath, "_I just called her, and she hasn't seen Rory for a couple of hours."_

"If you find her, let me know." Lorelai said. After a quick goodbye she flipped her phone shut and looked to Sookie who stood in front of her in the kitchen.

"What was that about? Sookie asked.

"Logan hasn't seen Rory for a while, he was just wondering where she was." Lorelai responded with a tight voice.

"Hun, you're not doing a good job at sounding calm." Sookie said, her own face filled with worry. Lorelai looked at Sookie, and with a silent understanding, they hugged.

Oo0O0oO

Logan quickly paced across his room. People scattered around him, all trying to find an idea. Lane, Lorelai, Luke, Emily and Richard. Even Colin and Finn were there for what they called 'moral support' even though Logan persisted that he was fine. The ringing of the cell phone in Logan's hand broke the silence. Logan immediately opened it and answered. "Hello? What? What is it?" Logan asked, hoping for some sort of news about Rory and the kids.

"_Hello, Logan Huntzberger."_ A low, slightly ominous voice said on the other line.

"Who is this?" Everyone in the room was watching Logan intently.

"_I assume you remember the event that happened when you sent a certain friend of mien to jail. All because your father called the police while my friend was busy with you and your little girlfriend. Well, I want revenge for my friend, you see. And if you ever want to see your wife and children again, you would trade your life, for theirs. That way, I can have the proper revenge for my friend. Be at 3180, 75th street in three days. If you are not there, I will kill them, one by one. The girl is cute, maybe she will go first."_ The voice chuckled and then the line went dead.

--------

a/n: A little short, I know. At the beginning of each chapter, I'm gonna put a quote instead of a song.


	2. a decision

All Men Want Revenge 

**Chapter 2:**** A decision**

A/n: I'm so sorry! It has taken me so long to get this chapter up! I have been suffering from sever writer's block. It was killing me. Every time I sat down to type, I couldn't think of what to say! But here it is, chapter two

--------

"The Supreme Court has ruled they cannot have a Nativity scene in Washington, D. C. This wasn't for any religious reasons. They couldn't find three wise men and a virgin."

-John Leno-

--------

The room was silent. Logan had just explained to everyone the nature of the phone call. He sat on the couch with his head in his hands, thinking.

"What're you gonna do, mate?" Finn asked cautiously.

"I'm gonna go to 3180 75th street." He responded.

"But, he'll kill you." Colin pointed out.

"And if I don't go, they'll kill Rory and Luke and Laia!" he shouted. Everyone fell silent again. No one moved. They all stared at Logan, waiting for a decision. Finally, he talked. "In two days, I'll go, and try to get Rory and the kids out. Worst case scenario, I die."

Oo0O0oO

A silent tear slipped down Logan's cheek. Rory, his Ace, was captured, and might die. His two children, kidnapped. He couldn't stand this, why do people do this? What would make them so vindictive that they would kill a child? Who would do all this, just for revenge on someone who was put in jail? All sorts of questions rushed through Logan's head, overwhelming him. A sob racked his body, tears came down in floods. Lorelai walked into the room. When she glanced at Logan, she didn't say a word. She just sat down next to him. She put her arm around him, and he leaned into her, for the first time, showing some affection for his mother in law. Somehow, her embrace was comforting.

--------

a/n: even shorter than the last one! Jeez, I need to get better at this. Oh, well. So, review!


End file.
